What was missing
by Lileipad
Summary: A quick one shot taking place after What was missing. Just letting you know why they hate each other and a little of their history and finally finding out what was missing between the two. Bubbline


Marceline walked in her house from just opening the door of the door lords. Marceline was tired and embarrassed, but mostly embarrassed because she sang a song to her friends about bubblegum and now they know how she feels, and Marceline was never the one share her feeling, well she did in songs but this was just different. Marceline fell on her couch but caught herself floating instead of landing.

Marceline hated bubblegum for what she'd done, she would never forget her, she wanted to but she couldn't, she couldn't even get simple I'm sorry out of her. Why should she have to be that one that has to make up with her if this all her fault?! Marceline couldn't even think about without breaking something or breaking down into tears.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door, Marceline went to go open it to see who it was, and just her luck it was bubblegum. She was | | Close to slamming the door in her face, but she just had to barge in.

"What are you here for princess?" She was annoyed the most with her right now.

"I came to say sorry."

"Sorry? Now you say sorry? After ALL these years you come to say sorry now? What made you come to say sorry?"

"I just wanted to say sorry, your song made me realize my mistake."

"Now out of all the times to say sorry it's now?! This happened 3 years ago and I sang a freaking song and now you realized you messed up?!"

._. Flash back ._.

_Marceline had just moved to Ooo from the nightosphere, her dad finally let her be free and she was happy. She was 14 at the time and house hunting, all she had right now was her Ax bass, and she would get her boyfriend Ash to help her move the rest of her things once she found a house._

_As she was passing through forest to look for a house she saw this pink princess and thought maybe she could help her._

"_Hey" Marceline said to the princess._

"_Oh hi how may I help you?" The princess answered._

"_I just moved here and I would like to get a house, but I'm having trouble finding one. Do you think you could help me?"_

"_Oh yeah of course fallow me."_

_The princess and vampire walked to this huge tree house._

"_Well this one is open, do you like it?"_

"_Yeah it's nice."_

"_Well I better be one my way. Wait before you leave, what's your name? I'm princess bubblegum, princess of the candy kingdom"_

"_Cool I'm Marceline the vampire queen."_

"_Ooo a vampire queen, I need to know you more drop by the candy kingdom anytime."_

"_Ok I will."_

_Marceline and Bonnibel grew very close; Bonnibel even helped Marceline with her break up with Ash. One night As a thanks to bubblegum, Marceline took her to a band concert and bought her a T-shirt, that night was so memorable It was her first kiss with bubblegum ,but it wasn't memorable because of that it was because she lost the one of the closet things to her._

_Bubblegum invited Marceline to a sleep over and being very good friends with her Marceline agreed. In the middle of the night when Marceline was trying to sleep but wasn't quite sleeping, Bonnibel got up and left the room. After a few minutes of not returning Marceline got up and snuck around the castle to find her._

_When Marceline finally found her she was updating her journal about something but she couldn't read it, after a minute she started talking to herself and that's when Marceline found out she was just being used as an experiment, or a research project. _

_After bubblegum left Marceline found went in to see what she had, she had likes, dislikes, what kills us, where we live, what were like. Marceline was furious she was such good friends with her and this whole time it was a research project. Marceline shredded up every last bit of information n about vampires and left a note to her about how she never wanted to see her again, but she might forgive her if she said sorry and gave her a full explanation._

_._. _End flash back ._.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was that bad that you would react like that." Bubblegum's voice was staring to get shaky.

"I trusted you I became friends with you, you knew I had trust issues then you go and make them worse?! Bonnibel I-I- Ugh just forget it."

"Please Marceline I'm sorry I was just curious about your kind at first I just kind of wanted to study you and become friends, but then we became close friends. I'm sorry."

"I don't care! How would you feel if took notes on you in the beginning and then we became close friends but it was still just for note taking."

"N-No it's not like that at all! Please trust me! It was like that at the beginning but I loved our friendship and even though I was taking notes on you doesn't mean I didn't like you, please believe me!" Bubblegum broke down on her knees crying.

"No."

"Please Marcie please."

Marceline just stood there and looked at the girl on her knees begging, Marceline knew what it felt like to be that girl, that girl that all she wanted is friendship or something back nothing else mattered but that, and she couldn't have it.

Marceline got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around bubblegum's neck and whispered in her ear.

"I forgive you."

"Yo-You do?"

"Yeah I know what it's like to be in this position and it's the worst, I'm sorry it's just you were one of the closet things to be and it felt like all you wanted me for was research, like I was a freak."

"It wasn't like that at all Marcie trust me."

"Ok."

Marceline leaned back and kissed bubblegum, then hugged her.

"Do you wanna watch a movie and sleep over?" Marceline asked.

"Sure." Bubblegum removed her sweater and underneath was the rock T-shirt from 3 years ago.

Marceline went upstairs and changed into her Rock T-shirt and some shorts, go her blanket off her bed and pillows and made her way downstairs.

"You choose the movie Bonnie" Marceline said setting the pillows and blankets on the couch. Then went to the kitchen to make popcorn and got some apples and drinks.

Marceline came out and Bonnibel had popped in the movie _the nightmare before Christmas, _Bonnibel knew that Marceline loved the movie and she was a pretty big Tom burton fan herself.

They turned off the lights and watched the movie snuggled in each other's warmth and blankets along with the popcorn and the process of Marceline sucking the red out of the apples then Bonnibel eating the rest, same process with strawberries she got out.

After a few more movies the girls were fast asleep. With the TV on and with smiles on their face, tonight has been a good night, Bonnibel and Marceline finally found what was missing:

Understanding.

**I was bored and this story has been in my head for the past few days and I can't get it out so I thought that I would make it into a fan fiction one-shot thing so tell me what you think. I love the idea of bubbleine I think it's sweet haha, and I think I did a pretty good job on the flashback but I don't know you can decided that for me.**

**And for the people wondering when a new chapter of Land of Ooo middle school will be out the answer is soon I'm sorry it's taking so long I'll try to get it out this week, maybe tomorrow, maybe.**

**-****Lilei**


End file.
